leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. V4.11 Forecast ;Brinin' Up The Support/Tanky Junglers :In competitive play, we're seeing a common trend of early aggression junglers in the form of , , , and . When we see early aggression as king, those junglers also have the averse affect of invading and beating the snot out of the slower clearing utility-focused tanky dudes. On that note, our approach here is less focused on reducing the power of the stronger champions, and more on bringing up the power of the less capable. '' *Buffs to itemization, with items that grant more appropriate stats than amplifying damage. These changes will help out champions like , , , , and . *Buffs to champions who will still underperform with the new items, namely , and , due to being out-classed by fighters. *Every effort will be made to stop -jungle from coming back. (Bad cow!) ;Nerfs * needs a meaningful weakness or to lose her ability to deal top-tier hybrid damage and provide top-tier support. * needs a meaningful weakness. * needs more risk/unreliability to offset his high damage and stalling capability, but without removing his high damage or stalling capability. * needs longer down times early game. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * * (975 ) * (1350 ) PVP.net ; Replay System * There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. ** The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Co-Op *Nightmare Mode. League of Legends VPBE Summoner Rift VU ;General *Complete visual overhaul to field, map, minions and monsters. *''Purple Team changed to Red Team. *Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). **This is particularly noticeable in Red-side jungle. *Fog of war upgrade - fog is darker and the fade between fog and non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp (it's not a gradual fade). *General bug fixes. *Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). **This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. ;Jungle * Replace with Blue Sentinel (a golem) and his s with Sentries (monolithic creatures). * Replace / with Ancient Krug/Krug (similar to Pokemon's Avalugg, only rock-colored). * Replace / with Crimson Razorbeak/Razorbeaks (large birds). * Replace with Gromp (a frog-walrus hybrid). * Replace with Red Brambleback (an ent-like creature) and his s with little Cinderlings. Baron Nashor VU.jpg|Baron Nashor Dragon VU.jpg|Dragon Blue Sentinel.jpg|Blue Sentinel and his Sentries Red Brambleback.jpg|Red Brambleback and his Cinderlings Gromp.jpg|Gromp Murk Wolves.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf and lesser Murk Wolves Razorbeaks.jpg|Crimson Razorbeak and lesser Razorbeaks Krugs.jpg|Ancient Krug and a lesser Krug ; * When Dragon first takes flight, he knocks back surrounding enemies. * Dragon's basic attacks are similar to , except that trail follows a specific target (can be curvy). * Every third attack is ground-targeted ball of fire that deals damage in an off-centered explosion upon hitting the floor. ; * When Baron spawns, he knocks back surrounding units, wards and targetable traps. He retains his ability to knock back wards and traps while alive. * Whenever Baron damages an enemy he applies a number of Corrosion stacks, which reduces armor and magic resist by 0.5 per stack. Basic attacks apply 1 stack. * He has the ability to reduce his attacker's attack damage by 50%, but this is only used on physical attackers. * New abilities: ** 1) Baron Nashor rears back and then spits a number of balls of acid at multiple target locations, damaging enemies and leaving multiple persistent areas for a short duration that deals periodic damage and rapdily applies Corrosion. This is ability is used on attackers in melee range. ** 2) A wide that damages everyone it hits and rapidly applies lots of Corrosion stacks. This ability is used on ranged attackers. ** 3) Baron slams his claws into the target location, dealing damage and briefly knocking back enemies hit. This is ability is used on attackers in melee range. Will be used to interrupt channels. ** 4) A tentacle erupts from the ground at the target location, dealing damage and knocking up enemies hit. This ability is used on ranged attackers. Will be used to interrupt channels. Champions ; *General **Base armor reduced to 18 from 20. * **Bonus resists changed to 10 / 12.5 / 15 / 17.5 / 20 (+ 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 / 18 % Armor/MR) from 15 / 17.5 / 20 / 22.5 / 25 (+ 10 / 11.5 / 13 / 14.5 / 16 % Armor/MR). ; * **Amplifier cap lowered to 50% from 100%. Items :Nothing to report. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells :Nothing to report. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. Champions ;General * Possibly: All abilities will now only go on cooldown when they successfully cast (e.g. the projectile is created, or the damage is dealt for instant abilities). At the moment this can only be handled case-by-case, but RicklessAbandon thinks this should be a feature of the system. RicklessAbandon on cooldowns * Bug Fix: Skills/items should no longer go off in the transition between two crowd control effects if their durations overlap (i.e. chained). This is a fairly long-standing bug, but became particularly noticeable on Yasuo's release as it occurs frequently between his ultimate and the airborne-effect he's targeting. ; * **Buffs changed/added to suit the new jungle monsters. Items ; * Removed or repurposed. ; * Removed or repurposed. ; , and * Rename to suit the new jungle monsters. ;New Spell Vamp item * The item is intended to be used by damage-heavy supports such as , , and . References cs:VPBE de:VPBE